Cancer incidence and mortality are higher in African-Americans for most every kind of cancer. The cancer problem in rural blacks is compounded by a local lack of cancer specialists and treatment. The Medical College of Virginia (MCV) Minority-Based CCOP is designed to increase the availability of protocol-based cancer treatment an cancer prevention and control research trials to the urban and rural minorities of Richmond and Southside Virginia. Over fifty percent of new cancer cases at the MCV MBCCOP sites are minority, nearly all African-Americans. Organizational nd operational plans, which will provide the structure for the effective implementation of multidisciplinary research, are presented. This application emphasizes the unique urban and rural populations available to the MCV MBCCOP, the history of extensive participation by primary health care providers and specialists, in particular, surgeons, in clinical research at the Medical College of Virginia (MCV), and MCV initiatives in cancer outreach conducted at rural MBCCOP sites. The MCV MBCCOP has affiliations with four CCOP research bases: NSABP, CALGB, MDACC, and URCC. This application describes the working relationships with the research bases and the methods used to enable the MCV MBCCOP to accrue significant numbers of minority patients/subjects to both treatment and cancer prevention and control clinical trials. Working relationships of the MCV MBCCOP investigators and the clinical research teams are described. The role of the MBCCOP in bringing state-of-the-art treatment and cancer prevention and control studies to traditionally underserved segments of the population, urban and rural minorities, is discussed and successes to date by the MCV MBCCOP described.